The proliferation of client computing devices—such as smart phones and tablets—has drastically changed the manner in which software applications are designed and executed. Software applications rely on accessing server computing devices such as a development server that are designed to interact with the software applications. When a software application contacts the server, a user authentication takes place in order for the server to release and provide data and services. In many instances, the application provider or developer handles the user personal information in the sign-on process with the development server. While this configuration simplifies operation of the software application, it exposes the privacy of the users to a third party (at least the developer). As developers take advantage of the information they may handle, users become bombarded with unwanted advertisements, solicitation, and e-mail spam. Eventually, the software application becomes unpopular and losses user subscriptions.
Therefore, what is desired is a sign-on configuration for a network-based software application that protects user privacy from third parties.